mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super-Stern
Viele Mario Spiele, inklusive der Super Mario Bros. Serie und der Mario Kart Serie enthalten den Stern (oder auch Super Stern, Starman). Berührt Mario so einen Stern, wird er zu Unbesiegbar-Mario. Dadurch wird der Spieler für eine bestimmte Zeit unverwundbar, außnahmen bilder Lava, tiefes Wasser, Abgründe, etc. Jeder Gegner welcher den Spieler berührt, während der Effekt aktiv ist, wird entweder zerstört oder beschädigt. Nebenbei erhöht das Verwenden des Sterns die Geschwindigkeit des Spielers ein wenig. Der Stern ist zweifellos eines der stärksten Items in der Mario Serie. In vielen Spielen erscheint der Stern als Item, wird er eingesammelt, ertönt eine bestimmte Melodie. Diese Melodie ist ebenso berühmt wie die Super Mario Bros. Melodie. Es gibt neben den normalen Sternen auch unterschiedliche Typen, wie die Silber-Sterne und Rote Sterne. Wenn der Spieler 5 Silber-Sterne eingesammelt hat, kombinieren sie sich zur Original Form und bilden den Goldenen Stern. Der rote Stern erschien zuletzt in Super Mario Galaxy, dort gibt er dem Spieler Superkräfte, so dass er für eine gewisse Zeit fliegen kann. Geschichte thumb|Mario erhält einen Power Stern in Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Bros. Serie Super Mario Bros. thumb|leftSuper Mario Bros. ist das erste Mario Spiel indem der Stern vorkommt. Hier ist der Stern ein ziemlich seltenes Item und kann nur in wenigen Leveln gefunden werden. Sammelt Mario diesen ein, wird er unverwundbar. Jeder Gegner welcher Mario berührt wird besiegt. Jedoch ist die Sternenkraft nur temporär und wird nach kurzer Zeit wieder verschwinden. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Auch im Nachfolge Spiel von Super Mario Bros. erscheint der Stern, wieder hat er die gleiche Funktion. Jeder Gegner der den unverwundbaren Mario berührt wird besiegt. Super Mario Bros. 2 thumb|left|26pxAuch in Super Mario Bros. 2 hat der Stern seinen Auftritt. Er kann jedoch nur erhalten werden indem der Spieler fünf Kirschen einsammelt. Auch hier hat der Stern die Funktion Mario unbesiegbar zu machen. Super Mario Bros. 3 thumb|leftAbermal erscheint der Stern als ein seltenes Item in Super Mario Bros. 3. Wie auch in den Vorausgehenden Spielen gibt der Stern Mario Superkräfte und macht ihn außerdem ein wenig schneller. Super Mario World thumb|leftSterne sind sehr seltene Items in Super Mario World, wie in den vorherigen Spielen. Meistens können Sterne in Blöcke gefunden werden, die sonst noch andere Items ausspucken. Hat der Spieler einen Stern eingesammelt erhält er wieder die Fähigkeit Gegner durch das Berühren zu besiegen und durch Angriffe nicht verletzt zu werden. Super Mario Land Auch in Super Mario Land erscheint der Stern als Item. Es gibt nur kleine Änderungen zu den vergangenen Spielen und seinen Effekt. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins können Sterne ebenfalls gefunden werden. Sie machen Mario wieder unverwundbar und lassen ihn schneller laufen. New Super Mario Bros. thumb|leftSterne machen Mario unverwundbar in New Super Mario Bros. wie sie es schon immer getan haben. Durch das Einsammeln kann er viel schneller rennen und besser springen. Super Mario Galaxy thumb|leftNicht wirklich der traditionelle Stern erscheint in Super Mario Galaxy, dafür aber der Regenbogenstern, welcher die gleiche Funktion hat. Der Stern lässt ihn in Regenbogen-Mario verwandeln. Regenbogen-Mario besitzt ziemlich genau die gleichen Eigenschaften, wie nach dem Einsammeln von einem normalen Stern. Es ist zu erwähnen, dass dies der einzige Stern ist der in einem 3D Plattform Mario-Spiel Mario unverwundbar macht. Das ist in Super Mario Galaxy 2 genau so. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Hier kann man die Sterne auch in gelben Toad-Häusern bekommen. So kann man den Stern zum ersten mal in Mario Bros. außerhalb eines Levels benutzen, in dem man in im Inventar auswählt. So lange man sich nun auf der Weltkarte befindet, bleibt man unbesiegbar. Gegner, die auf der Karte herumlaufen, werden sofort besiegt, wenn man sie berührt. Beginnt man jedoch ein Level, ist man nur einige Sekunden unbesiegbar. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Auch hier kann man den Stern in einem Toad-Haus bekommen. Allerdings nur einen einzigen. Diesen kann man jedoch nicht wie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii auf der Weltkarte benutzen, sondern nur innerhalb eines Levels. Ein weiterer Unterschied ist, dass man ihn im Level einsetzen kann wann man will und ihn nicht gleich am Anfang verwenden muss. New Super Mario Bros. U Sterne bekommt man hier sehr oft nach dem besiegen von Gegnern auf der Weltkarte. Ansonsten gilt das gleiche wie für New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Yoshi-Serie thumb|left|94pxSterne befinden sich auf Yoshi's Island nicht in Blöcken, sondern hüpfen an bestimmten Stellen auf dem Boden herum. Wenn Yoshi mit Baby Mario auf dem Rücken diesen Stern berührt, übernimmt Baby Mario kurzzeitig die Kontrolle, während ihm Yoshi in Form eines Riesen-Eis zusammen mit den anderen Yoshi-Eiern folgt. Schon als Baby wird Mario durch das Berühren eines Sterns unbesiegbar. Selbst Hindernisse wie Spitzen machen ihm nichts mehr aus. Durch Gedrückthalten des Knopfes, der normalerweise Yoshis Zunge hervorschnellen lässt, rennt Baby Mario. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit kann es sogar an der Decke laufen, sofern diese durch einen Bogen mit dem Boden verbunden ist. Häufig befinden sich in der Nähe noch weitere Sterne, die diesen Zustand etwas verlängern. Baby Mario kann sein gelbes Cape als Fallschirm benutzen, um langsam auf den Boden zu schweben und größere Abgründe zu überwinden. Mario Kart-Serie In der Mario Kart Serie ist dieses Item in Itemboxen der hinteren Fahrer zu finden. Es ist sehr effektiv und wirkungsvoll. Der Stern macht für kurze Zeit unbesiegbar und gibt so die Möglichkeit über z.B. Rasen oder Sand zu fahren, ohne Tempoverlust zu kassieren. Außerdem kann man nun Fahrer, die nicht gerade geschützt durch einen Kugelwilli oder Stern sind, umfahren, diese überschlagen sich. Mit dem Stern ist es nicht möglich über Wasser zu fahren. Der Stern war bisher in jedem Mario Kart Ableger zu finden. Dabei hat sich seine Wirkung nicht verändert, außer sein Aussehen in der Itembox und die Farben und Musik im Affekt. Super Mario Kart thumb|153px|Boxart von Super Mario KartEr macht unbesiegbar und lässt einen so über Sand oder Gras fahren. Falls man andere Fahrer dabei trifft werden diese stark nach links oder rechts weggeschleudert. Mario Kart Wii Selbe Wirkung. Falls man andere Fahrer trifft überschlagen sich diese nach links oder rechts somit können diese außerdem in Abgründe gestoßen werden. Der Fahrer wird ebenfalls schneller. Mario Kart 7 Selbe Wirkung. Falls man andere Fahrer trifft überschlagen sich diese nach links oder rechts. Da man in MK7 fliegen und unter Wasser tauchen kann gibt es auch andere Auswirkungen. Beim Fliegen: wird man getroffen hört der Gleiter auf zu schweben und der Fahrer fällt zu Boden. Super Mario RPG thumb|In diesem ?-Block befindet sich der wertvolle SternIn SMRPG gibt es nur 3 Super-Sterne. Einer davon befindet sich auf dem Weg zum Pilz-Königreich. Erreicht man den Block, wird Mario für kurze Zeit unverwundbar. Dadurch kann er die K-9´s (Gegner auf dem Bild) besiegen. Da diese immer wieder mit starkem Tempo auf ihn zurasen, ist dies nicht allzuschwer. Mit Besiegen der Gegner verhindert man einen Kampf (RPG typisch) und erhält ohne es zu sehen EXP (Erfahrungspunkte). Der zweite Stern ist im Kohlesteinwerk von Molevile "versteckt". Über dem Schienensystem, nahe des Endbosses der Welt. Man wird wieder für kurze Zeit unverwundbar und kann nun ca. 5-6 Bob-Ombs ohne mit ihnen zu kämpfen, besiegen. Der dritte befindet sich auf dem Weg zum Piratenschiff, in der Höhle. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In diesem Spiel taucht der Stern nur in einem Kampf auf, als er von Memo-Mario benutzt wird. Nintendo Land Der Stern taucht in Nintendo Land in den Spielen Mario Chase, Balloon Trip Breeze und Captain Falcon's Twister Race auf. In allen diesen Attraktionen erfüllt er den selben Zweck: Er macht den Spieler unverwundbar. In Mario Chase kann nur der Mario-Spieler den Stern aufsammeln, die Toad-Spieler gehen durch ihn hindurch. Super Smash Bros. Series Der Stern macht in jedem Smash Bros. Ableger einen unverwundbar, sodass andere Mitkämpfer ihn nicht schlagen, treten oder "smashen" können. Galerie SternMKDS.png|Stern aus "Mario Kart Double Dash" SMG Artwork Großer Stern.png|Großer Stern aus "Super Mario Galaxy" Regenbogenstern.png|Superstar aus "Super Mario Galaxy" Zeostar.jpg SMB2 item star.gif Star.gif Name in weiteren Sprachen Kategorie:Power-Up Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Land Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser